


Memórias de um Amor.

by ladymillsfics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymillsfics/pseuds/ladymillsfics
Summary: Robin Irving, o duque de Locksley, se considera o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter se casado com Regina. A vida deles é perfeita, até que uma terrível tragédia os separa. Sem memória e levada para um país distante, Regina passa quinze anos de sua vida tentando encontrar respostas para suas perguntas, enquanto Robin torna-se amargurado e infeliz à procura de sua amada. Seria possível o amor e o tempo uni-los novamente?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood





	Memórias de um Amor.

**Author's Note:**

> História original.

_Hampshire, Inglaterra._

_Setembro de 1813._

Regina, a duquesa de Locksley, escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra e mordeu a ponta do lábio inferior, sentindo aquele mesmo costumeiro frio na barriga sempre que ele estava à sua procura. 

Um murmúrio delicado acariciou a pele suave da nuca dela:

— Nem preciso ver o seu rosto para saber que está mordendo esses deliciosos lábios.

A duquesa deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa e tapou a boca ao ser virada e puxada para um abraço forte.

— Quase matou-me de susto!

— Como pode sempre assustar-se mesmo sabendo que estou indo atrás de você?

— Não sei — ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, fingindo chorar. — Deve ser porque sou muito medrosa.

— Ora — o homem segurou o rosto delicado entre as mãos e passou o polegar pela bochecha corada. — Para cada linda dama medrosa, há sempre um rapaz muito charmoso e corajoso disposto a protegê-la dos perigos.

Ela fungou e o fitou com os olhos teatrais receosos e brilhantes.

— Será que algum rapaz charmoso e corajoso poderia querer me proteger?

— E por que não? — ele entrou no jogo, encarando-a com uma fingida expressão cética. — Você é uma dama, e é muito bonita. Na verdade, a dama mais bela que já vi em toda minha miserável vida. Não há a menor dúvida de que existem muitos jovens, e até mesmo, velhotes, desejando defendê-la.

— O senhor poderia apresentar-me a algum deles?

— De jeito nenhum!

Regina afastou-se em falso choque.

— Não?

— Não — a trouxe de volta pela cintura. — Porque eu não seria louco de deixar a minha linda dama debaixo da proteção de outro homem.

— Oh Deus. O senhor tem uma dama? Você também a protege?

— É claro que sim.

— O senhor poderia... — ela passou suavemente os dedos pela fileira de botões prateados do colete azul dele, o provocando, sem fitá-lo. — beijar essa tão sortuda mulher?

— É isso que a dama deseja? — os dedos dele se emaranharam por dentro dos cachos escuros, acariciando amorosamente. Respirou fundo ao vê-la baixar os longos cílios e ofegar. — É isso o que quer?

— Sim.

— O que uma mulher tão esplêndida me pede gemendo que eu não faço sorrindo?

O cheiro de sabão e perfume masculino ficou ainda mais pronunciado quando ele inclinou-se e lhe beijou a boca, sugando o lábio inferior como se estivesse experimentando uma fruta suculenta que acabara de cair de uma árvore. Ela o puxou com força, desejando sentir o calor de seu corpo. Desejando sentir os músculos fortes que ele possuía por debaixo de todo aquele tecido e que ela conhecia tão bem.

Regina sorriu entre os beijos. Era mesmo uma mulher privilegiada. Além de ser intensamente amada por alguém, de brinde, ele ainda era tão belo quanto Adônis. Se não mais. Definitivamente mais. Deveria ser proibido um homem ser tão bonito. Fora quase um pecado.

Ouvira os burburinhos anos atrás, antes de casar-se. Todas as damas solteiras da cidade o achavam fantástico. Nem mesmo a sua fama de libertino conseguia aplacar o desejo que as jovens tinham de tê-lo como marido. E apesar de sua antiga reputação de mulherengo, o duque de Locksley sempre foi visto como um cavalheiro nato. Tratava com delicadeza e gentileza toda e qualquer mulher, e isso garantia a ele o título de _"O homem mais atencioso de Londres"._

E, para o azar das outras solteiras e para a sorte de Regina, fora ela a escolhida para ser a dona do coração do homem mais atencioso da cidade. E ela não dirá que não se gabara nem um pouco ao ser a escolhida, porque se gabara até o ponto das antigas rivais nunca mais lhe olharem na cara. E se a olhassem nesse momento, a encontrariam com a mão pressionada na nuca do seu duque, o forçando a beijá-la como queria.

Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, ela tentou desvencilhar-se do abraço ao escutar o som de risadas infantis muito próximo. Porém, ele sequer deu-se ao trabalho de pausar o beijo e averiguar se chegava alguém. Muito pelo contrário. O duque prensou-a contra a pilastra e, como um andarilho do deserto que por muito tempo andando em elevadas temperaturas precisa de água, ele devorou-a de forma possessiva, quase rude.

— Robin! — protestou, o empurrando. — Há crianças correndo pela casa. Podemos ser pegos.

Por fim, o beijo cessou. Quando pensara que ele voltara a consciência, Robin lhe beijou o ombro desnudo, percorrendo um caminho até o decote. Ele passou a boca na curva suave dos seios e lambeu. Ela estremeceu, fincando as unhas no braço dele como se isso fosse ajudá-la a aplacar o desejo iminente que se espalhava nos seios e descia até o centro de suas pernas.

Por mais que estivesse gostando demasiadamente das carícias voluptuosas, ela não podia dar carta branca para que continuassem com aquela loucura. Estavam na sala de estar, apenas sendo escondidos por uma pilastra.

— Chega Robin. Terminamos isso depois em nosso quarto. Não quero que sejamos motivo de fofoca. Querido, pare.

Finalmente, ele a encarou. Os olhos azuis estavam sugestivos.

— Eu não me importo de virar assunto nessa cidade, desde que falem que o duque de Locksley é extremamente atencioso às necessidades de sua duquesa.

— Contenha-se — ela sorriu, ajeitando a mecha de cabelo dourada caída na testa do esposo, e por isso, recebeu um leve beijo nos lábios. — Com a reputação que detinha, não existe a menor dúvida de que todos sabem o quanto você consegue ser absolutamente atencioso às necessidades de sua duquesa.

— Pois é bom que saibam — acariciou as curvas da cintura dela. — Não quero que nenhum espertinho cogite a possibilidade de minha esposa estar carente de atenção.

Regina sorriu.

— Bobo.

Estava com o rosto bem próximo ao dele quando escutou:

— _Ugh!_ — disseram ao entrar na sala. — Por que sempre que os encontro, vocês estão se beijando?

Robin franziu o cenho.

— Não estamos nos beijando.

— Mas estariam se eu não tivesse entrado.

— Então, por favor, querida irmã, dê meia-volta e vá brincar com as outras crianças para que isso possa acontecer.

— Não. Eu sou a salvadora da pátria. Empeço que coisas nojentas como essa continuem acontecendo.

— Isso não é nojento, de forma alguma. — Regina se pronunciou, com doçura. — Quando for mais velha, achará isso tão bom quanto os bolinhos de chocolate da Sra. Abigail.

— Vou? — questionou, com uma expressão cética.

— É claro que não — interviu Robin, como o irmão mais velho e protetor que fora. — Você não poderá fazer isso até ter trinta anos.

— Eu não quero fazê-lo nem mesmo quando eu estiver com cinquenta.

— Melhor ainda. E espero que cumpra com o que acaba de dizer. Vou lembrá-la disso — indicou ele. — Agora volte para o jardim.

A garota balançou-se sobre os pés e não saiu do lugar.

— Nossa mãe mandou-me para buscá-los. Na verdade, ela pediu para que eu batesse na porta ou entrasse de olhos fechados, pois existia uma grande possibilidade de eu ver algo impróprio para uma menina de doze anos de idade. Mas, como minha memória é traiçoeira, esqueci-me completamente disso e fui castigada com essa visão nada agradável de vocês dois se agarrando no meio da sala.

— Isso — Robin levou Regina um pouco mais para trás da pilastra enquanto ela tentava não rir. —, não é no meio da sala.

A mais nova deu de ombros.

— Para mim continua sendo o meio da sala.

— Não. _Esse_ é o canto da sala.

— Tenho certeza, meu irmão, de que não foi isso que lhe ensinaram em Oxford.

— Crianças — Regina os interrompeu antes que o assunto se prolongasse. — Não importa onde é o meio ou o canto da sala, mas sim onde fica o lado de _fora_ da sala, que é para onde nós vamos antes que Calanthe venha pessoalmente nos buscar. E sabemos que caso isso aconteça, não será bom para nenhum de nós.

— Pelo menos você casou-se com uma mulher sensata — a garota provocou, exibindo um sorriso zombeteiro para o irmão. — Você tem toda razão, Regina. É melhor irmos antes que mamãe apareça para dar uma reprimenda em Robin. Se bem que eu gostaria muito de presenciar isso.

— Eu tenho vinte e seis anos e sou um duque. Não recebo mais reprimendas de nossa mãe.

As duas mulheres ergueram simultaneamente a sobrancelha.

— Nem mesmo você acredita nisso.

Depois de mais uma provocação, Cirilla — ou Ciri, para os mais íntimos —, girou sobre os pés e caminhou saltitando para fora do cômodo, os cachos dourados soltos balançando com o movimento do corpo. Eles a acompanharam com o olhar até que ela desaparecesse.

— Essa criança adora me provocar — resmungou Robin.

— E você a adora — Regina ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Robin retribuiu, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Que nojo! — a voz de Ciri foi ouvida do outro cômodo. — Suas bocas cairão do rosto!

Os dois trocaram um olhar risonho.

— Prepara-se querido, pois quando uma criança repudia tanto o beijo conjugal, é certo de que se tornará uma moça beijoqueira. Falo por experiência própria. Agora vamos — disse, seguindo em direção a saída com um sorriso arteiro pendurado na boca. — Não podemos deixar nossos amigos esperando no jardim por tanto tempo.

Xeque-mate.

Não precisava virar-se para saber que acabara de deixar o seu esposo, o oitavo duque de Locksley, de cabelo em pé. Assim como Ciri, ela adorava atormentar o juízo do homem que tanto amava. E fazia isso muito bem ao longo de três maravilhosos anos. 


End file.
